honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:Efeuwolke/@comment-30280521-20150104181316/@comment-30280521-20150126115426
KRISTALLPFOTE GENOSS ES, mit ihrem Mentor durch den Wald zu laufen und alles zu entdecken. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spürte sie den Waldboden unter ihren Pfoten, roch die frische, kühle Luft. Glücklich hüpfte sie herum, verzaubert von all den neuen Gerüchen. Sie sprang direkt in eine Schneewehe und ließ das weiße Puder nur so wirbeln. Eine kleine Schneeflocke hatte sich auf ihre Nase geschlichen, die Kristallpfote niesen ließ. Hummelstreif neben ihr schnurrte und erklärte ihr, dass es ihm auch so gegangen war, als er seinen ersten Tag als Schüler verbracht hatte. Die Kätzin hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und versuchte sich alles so gut wie möglich zu merken. „Also war wirklich einmal das Wasser im See verschwunden?“, fragte Kristallpfote, als sie am Waldrand angekommen waren und auf den See blickten. „Ja, das war es“, antwortete Hummelstreif. „Aber Taubenflug, Löwenglut und ein paar Katzen aus den anderen Clans brachten es zurück.“ „Warum eigentlich immer nur meine Tante, und nie Mutter?“, fragte die Schülerin missbilligend. Hummelstreif fing an, ein wenig zu stottern. „Nun ja, Taubenflug, Häherfeder und Löwenglut hatten spezielle Gaben, und deine Tante verstand es, auf eine weite Entfernung noch immer alles zu sehen, zu hören, und zu riechen“, erklärte der Krieger. Nun blieb Kristallpfote eine Zeit lang still. Ist das nicht unfair?, fragte sie sich selbst. Sie hörte nicht mehr was Hummelstreif ihr erklärte. Erst als sie wieder im Lager waren, schreckte sie aus ihren Überlegungen hoch. Vor ihr stand Bernsteinpfote. Unsicher knetete die Kristallpfote den Boden mit den Pfoten. Hummelstreif gab ihr einen leichten Schubs und flüsterte: „Was ist denn, Kristallpfote? Du bist jetzt auch eine Schülerin!“ Die Getigerte sah ihren Mentor einen Augenblick lang an. Dann nickte sie. Sie drehte sich zu Bernsteinpfote um, schnippte mit dem Schwanz und fragte: „Was gibt’s?“ „Brombeerstern schickt mich, du, Sternenpfote und Blauglöckchenpfote sollt zu ihm kommen.“ Ihre Augen leuchteten warm. Was will er denn von uns? Na wenigstens ist Bernsteinpfote nett. Kristallpfote warf der Schülerin einen dankbaren blick zu und lief dann zur Hochnase. Als sie durch den Eingang kam, bemerkte sie, dass die beiden Schwestern schon dort saßen und sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick musterten. Bildete Kristallpfote sich das ein, oder lag in Sternenpfotes Augen Mitgefühl? Wie dem auch sei, Kristallpfote setzte sich etwas abseits von den anderen hin und blickte jetzt zu ihrem Anführer. Brombeersterns Blick verriet nichts. Dann blinzelte er und begann zu reden: „Sternenpfote, Blauglöckchenpfote, Kristallpfote. Wie hat euch euer erster Tag als Schüler gefallen?“ Kristallpfote kam es so vor als würden alle Anwesenden im Bau tief ausatmen. Wahrscheinlich hatten alle gedacht, etwas angerichtet zu haben. Gleichzeitig antworteten die drei. „Er war wunderbar, Brombeerstern.“ Es schien, als wäre der Anführer überrascht, dass alle so im Einklang lagen. „Gut. Dann seid ihr jetzt entlassen.“ Als Kristallpfote den Bau verlies, beschlich sie das komische Gefühl, dass Brombeerstern eigentlich mehr hatte wissen wollen. Doch als die Schülerin sah, wie ihre Cousinen vergnügt auf der Lichtung herumhüpften, verbannte sie diesen Gedanken krampfhaft aus ihrem Kopf und trottete zum Schülerbau. Kristallpfote saß auf einer riesigen Ebene die sich weit erstreckte. Der Wind hier oben auf dem Moorland blies ihr um die Ohren und lies sie zusammenzucken. Vereinzelte Büsche standen herum, und sahen aus, als ob sie gleich weggefegt würden. Wo bin ich hier? Die junge Kätzin versuchte sich in dem Boden festzukrallen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Verzweifelt stemmte sie sich gegen eine Böe, wurde jedoch um gefegt und schlug hart am Boden auf. SternenClan, hilf mir! Sie kam langsam wieder auf die Pfoten, doch ihr Kopf schmerzte unsäglich. Auf einmal hörte sie Stimmen rufen. „Nein!“ „Verräter!“ „Es tut mir Leid …“ „Ich liebe dich!“ Zwischendurch vernahm sie Jammern, Kreischen, Wispern und Jaulen. Kristallpfote wich zurück, doch die Stimmen hörten nicht auf in ihrem Kopf zu rumoren. Aufhören! Auf einmal sah sie gleißendes Licht, dann stand eine schwarze Kätzin da, über einen grauen Kater gebeugt. Die Augen der schwarzen waren weit aufgerissen. Wieder das Licht, gefolgt von einem Donner. Kristallpfote erkannte einen roten Kater der sich auf einen kleineren schwarzen stürzte. Als die Version verschwand, brach Kristallpfote in sich zusammen und wimmerte leise. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sie die Augen. Um sie herum war ein Wald wie aus dem nichts erschienen. SternenClan, wieso schickst du mir diesen Traum? Da hörte sie Stimmen. Ist das Mondpfote? Neugierig näherte sie sich den Geräuschen. Kristallpfote kroch unter ein Farnbüschel um die Szene, die sich nun vor ihr abspielte, zu beobachten. Das ist ja wirklich Mondpfote! Sie riss die Augen auf um noch mehr zu erkennen. Vor dem Schüler saß eine alte graue Kätzin mit gelben Zähnen. „Hör mir gut zu, junger Kater!“, krächzte sie. „Es gibt eine Prophezeiung!“ Eine Pause entstand. Die Schülerin in dem Gebüsch konnte sich gerade noch davon zurück halten, näher zu schleichen. Dann verkündete die Alte mit drohender, rasselnder Stimme: „Es wird sich eine neue Macht erheben, finsterer und undurchsichtiger als die Nacht. Nur ein heller Strahl des Mondes kann die Finsternis aufhalten, doch in seinem Schatten wird die Sonne untergehen. Wähle den Pfad, auf dem du wanderst, mit Bedacht. Die Zeit ist reif.“ Mondpfotes Augen leuchteten. Dann schnurrte er: „Dann bin ja wohl ich der Strahl! Großartig, ich danke dir Gelbzahn. Vater wird sich freuen wenn er hört das ich etwas Besonderes bin!“ „Wehe dir!“, schrie Gelbzahn mit einer so lauten Stimme, dass einem Hören und Sehen verging. „Sag nur ein Wort und du bist tot!“, knurrte sie dann leise. Mondpfote hatte die Ohren angelegt und war zurückgewichen, die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen. Nun stellte er sich wieder auf, glättete schnell mit der Zunge sein Fell und blickte dann zu Gelbzahn: „Wie du es wünscht!“ Die alte Kätzin schnurrte, doch das Schnurren klang eher wie ein raues Knurren. Mondpfote hat eine Prophezeiung? Na toll … Kristallpfote bewunderte Mondpfote zwar, fand aber, dass er manchmal ein ziemlich arroganter Fellball war. Ein Fauchen riss die Schülerin aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass Mondpfote nun, da Gelbzahn verschwunden war, sich auf einen Moosball gestürzt hatte und mit ihm auf dem Boden herumrollte. „Der beste Krieger des DonnerClans werde ich trotzdem!“, verkündete er laut. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Schüler vor Kristallpfotes Augen in einen riesigen Schatten. Als dieser die Schülerin erblickte, knurrte er laut und stürzte sich auf sie. Kristallpfote schrie hell auf und fing an zu rennen. Hilf mir SternenClan, bitte! Als sie sich einmal umdrehte bemerkte sie, dass der Speichel, der aus dem Maul des Monsters tropfte, zu zähflüssigem, dicken Blut wurde. Leises, bösartiges Lachen schien von überallher auf sie zuzukommen und sie ersticken zu wollen. Die weiße Kätzin fing an zu kreischen. Bald spürte sie den heißen Atem des Schattens im Genick. Da rutschte Kristallpfote auf einem winzigen Moosfetzten aus und der Schatten setzte zu einem Todessprung an. Er kam immer näher … Kristallpfote wachte mit einem Ruck auf. Sie befand sich im Schülerbau. Mondpfote hatte sich über sie gebeugt und musterte sie besorgt. „Ich habe dich geweckt, du hast im Schlaf geschrien.“, miaute er schließlich. Das Herz der weißen Kätzin beruhigte sich allmählich. Es war nur ein Traum, dachte sie. Doch als sie sich etwas später an diesem Morgen zu Frischbeutehaufen aufmachte um etwas zu essen, bildete sie sich ein, einen Blick im Nacken zu spüren und hörte ein böses, kaltes Lachen … Ich würde sagen, dass ich jetzt die endgültige Fassung (kannst es einfügen, Ivy). Lol, ich bin mit dem Internet Explorer drin weil da mein Internet funktioniert und mir werden Rechtschreifehler angezeigt xD Hab euch alle lieb :**